Última oportunidad
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Dos personas que se odian, en el mismo automóvil, encomendados en una misión para la fiesta de sus vidas. Lo más probable es que todo esto acabe en la peor pelea de sus vidas, o tal vez no. (PWP - JeanxEren - Lemon)


**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, malas palabras, si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

**Pareja:** Jean x Eren

**Dedicatoria especial**: A mi querida Faby, que me irá a visitar cuando sea alcohólica y ermitaña.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

Capítulo único

No podían esperar porque la fiesta comenzara. Estaban a un paso de terminar con su último año de preparatoria y todos habían logrado aprobar, lo que significaba el fin de una hermosa y larga etapa de sus vidas, es por esto que habían decidido celebrarlo, ese mismo viernes, ya que por fin tendrían el tiempo y la disposición para tirar la casa por la ventana.

Las cosas estaban organizadas hace días, la celebración sería en casa de Armin, ¿quién diría que el chico más tímido y recatado de la clase, se prestaría para eso? Todos se sorprendieron ante el entusiasmo del muchacho, pero luego entendieron que él – quien había dejado su vida de lado en pos de sus estudios – se merecía ese momento de relajo más que nadie. La música estaría a cargo de Reiner y Bertholdt, quienes ya antes se habían dedicado a dárselas de Dj's con muy buenos resultados. Marco y Mikasa ayudarían a Armin a ordenar la casa para los invitados. Las chicas Christa, Ymir y Annie, estarían a cargo de los bocadillos. Y Connie, como siempre sólo tendría que vigilar que Sasha no arrasara con todo antes de tiempo.

Todos estaban satisfechos con sus labores, todos menos el par de jóvenes que habían sido encomendados para comprar el licor suficiente para emborrachar a una manada de elefantes. No entendían por qué les habían obligado a ir juntos, prácticamente todos estaban al tanto de que no podían aguantar en la misma habitación, más de tres minutos, sin querer matarse; de todos modos ahí estaban, en el mismo vehículo, camino a la licorería.

-¿Por qué mierda me tenía que tocar contigo? – bufó Eren, cruzado de brazos, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Créeme, a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia compartir el mismo auto contigo, Jaeger – contestó Jean sin apartar la vista de la calle.

-Debí haber cambiado con Marco – suspiró, recordando la excusa que su supuesto "mejor amigo" le había dado para encomendarle tal misión.

-"Tú ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad y Jean es el único con automóvil" – había dicho el pequeño rubio – "Aparte que, quizás si pasas tiempo a solas con él, acabarás con esa tensión que hay entre ustedes" – agregó haciendo un intento fallido de guiño el cual resultó en una graciosa mueca.

Eren se había indignado con aquél razonamiento, era del conocimiento de sus amigos su inclinación sexual, pero eso no significaba que Jean le gustaba, claro que no. Según Mikasa y Armin, sus constantes peleas se debían a que éste descargaba su frustración sexual a través de discusiones y provocaciones infantiles. Pero Eren estaba convencido de que las cosas no eran así y que si peleaba con el imbécil de Jean, era precisamente por eso, porque era un imbécil. De todos modos no pudo negarse a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo Armin si estaba en lo cierto sobre sus edades y el hecho de que Jean poseía automóvil.

Sin más opción que hacer lo que se les había pedido, ambos chicos se dirigieron al expendio de bebidas, con el suficiente dinero para invertir en tanto licor, que haría de la fiesta, la mejor de sus vidas. No cruzaron palabra durante todo el trayecto de ida, como si ambos quisiesen evitar cualquier confrontamiento que terminara por mermar sus ímpetus fiesteros, así que se limitaron a intercambiar sólo un par de opiniones respecto a dónde les saldría más conveniente comprar y qué cosas.

Eren se dedicó en un par de ocasiones a mirar el perfil de su acompañante, deduciendo por aquel fruncido ceño, que a éste tampoco le hacía nada de gracia su compañía. Y le estaba ignorando campalmente, lo que en cierto modo, hacía que su ánimo decayera y su enojo por tener que experimentar esa desagradable tarde, aumentara. Tenía que admitir que no estar liado en alguna discusión estúpida con Jean, estando ambos tan cerca, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Le caía tan mal el tipo en cuestión, que no tener su atención le molestaba de sobremanera, aunque ni en su cabeza aquello tenía sentido. Se pateó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que estaba extrañando la hostilidad del otro, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando alguna provocación quizás.

Se detuvieron unos minutos después, frente a una gran distribuidora de bebidas alcohólicas que Jean – por su cuenta – decidió que sería el lugar donde iban a comprar. Bajaron, todavía sin cruzar palabra alguna, y entraron al gran local, el cual los sorprendió por la cantidad y variedad de licores que tenían para elegir.

-Ve por las cervezas, yo elegiré los tragos más fuertes – ordenó Jean, dejando a Eren solo sin posibilidad de replicar.

El joven soltó un bufido, molesto, pero hizo lo que el otro le había encomendado y se dirigió hacia aquella cantidad interminable de botellas de fermentado, de diferentes precios, calidad y sabores. Se les quedó mirando un rato, centrándose en las de precio medio, para que fuesen asequibles pero de calidad aceptable – Eren aún recordaba su primera borrachera con licor barato, la resaca fue tal que juró jamás volvería a cometer tal error –sin embargo, la cantidad de marcas que tenía a disposición, aun se le hacía bastante grande como para decidirse de inmediato.

-¿Aún no escoges nada Jaeger? – preguntó de pronto el otro muchacho, quién traía un carro lleno de destilados de varios tipos y uno que otra botella de vino - ¿Qué parte de "ve por unas cervezas" te costó tanto entender?

-En eso estoy Kirschtein, sólo que quiero escoger lo mejor para los chicos – respondió sin quitar la vista de las botellas.

-Sólo tomas las más baratas y vámonos – insistió exasperado.

-No compraré esas asquerosidades, tú puedes tener gusto de troglodita, pero el resto de nosotros tiene paladar.

-Ah, lo siento, a veces olvido que tienes gustos de marica – objetó.

El castaño levantó una ceja y apretó los puños, furioso, podía aceptar cualquier tipo de insulto de parte de Jean, pero comentarios de ese tipo, ni a su santa madre. Tomó las botellas que a él le parecieron las indicadas y las arrojó al carro, fulminando con la mirada al otro. Realmente quiso mantener esa tregua con el estúpido de Kirschtein, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-Compra las malditas cervezas y larguémonos, no pienso malgastar mi tiempo con homofóbicos de mierda como tú – dijo inyectando la mayor cantidad de veneno posible en sus palabras.

Jean abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Eren pudo ver en sus ojos un dejo de arrepentimiento, sin embargo el destello sólo duró unos segundos, ya que su semblante nuevamente volvió a denotar un incontrolable enojo.

-¿Crees que yo quiero pasar un minuto más contigo? – contraatacó –si fuese por mí, te dejo aquí tirado y me devuelvo sólo a la casa de Armin.

-¡Hazlo! – rugió Eren – quiero ver que seas capaz, por una puta vez en tu vida, de cumplir tus amenazas.

-¡No me provoques, imbécil! – Jean seguía gritando, mientras pagaba las cosas a una incómoda cajera – te dejaría pero no lo haré, por Mikasa.

-Ah, claro – Eren rio con ironía – pues te informo que hacerte el considerado conmigo no logrará que te abra las piernas, ella tiene gusto ¿sabes? – agregó parándose frente al auto, pero sin subirse.

-Deja de comportante como un bastardo y súbete de una maldita vez – ordenó Kirschtein mientras ponía el alcohol en la maletera.

-Deja de darme órdenes, imbécil – respondió el joven de ojos verdes, airado, mas se subió al lado del copiloto, cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de completo desagrado.

Jean también abordó el vehículo, gruñendo exasperado y poniéndolo en marcha para emprender el viaje de regreso a la casa de Armin.

Esta vez, las cosas no fueron tan silenciosas como el camino de ida, Eren despotricaba insultos por cualquier tontería que se le pudiese ocurrir, ya sea algún desvío mal tomado, los baches e incluso el mal gusto del tapiz de los asientos; lo que fuera para poder dedicarle palabras hirientes al otro. Jean tampoco se quedaba atrás, por cada ofensa, él le respondía con mayor acidez, logrando que Eren enrojeciera de rabia y aumentara el volumen gradualmente a tal punto, que estaba seguro se le desgarraría la garganta.

-¡Fíjate en el puto camino, es el cuarto hoyo por el que pasas, si sigues así terminaras quebrando todas las botellas, estúpido! – gritó el castaño con tanta fuerza que los oídos del otro zumbaron.

-¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! – Jean estaba cansándose de todo eso. A pesar de que sabía que la reacción tan agitada de Jaeger había sido culpa suya.

-¡Aprende a manejar! – contestó el joven con el mismo volumen de voz.

-Tus gritos hacen que me duela la cabeza – Jean se llevó una mano a la frente y presionó.

-¡Poco me importa tu dolor de cabeza! – Eren seguía vociferando sin consideración - ¡Vete acostumbrando!

-No voy a acostumbrarme a tus gritos de niña, cállate – el de ojos miel hablaba firme, pero sin levantar la voz.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Primero soy un marica y ahora grito como niña! – Eren respiraba con dificultad por tanta ira que sentía – Eres una mierda, no sé cómo es que alguien tan amable como Marco puede ser tu amigo.

-No metas a mis amigos en esto, no te lo permito.

-Pues son unos estúpidos al aceptar a un homofóbico como tú, no te los mereces.

-¿Por qué metes a mis amigos en esto? ¿Qué tienes en contra de Marco? – preguntó a un paso de perder los cabales.

-Pues eso, que es un imbécil por andar todo el día pegado a alguien que no vale la pena – Eren sabía que estaba siendo injusto con el chico de pecas, pero es que esa maldita cercanía que tenían ambos le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¿Qué te pasa Jaeger, acaso estás celoso? – se burló, sintiéndose una especie de satisfacción malsana al respecto.

-No me hagas reír – el castaño soltó una risotada y de dedicó a mirar al otro de la cabeza a los pies – nadie podría estar celoso de ti, no eres más que un estúpido arrogante.

-Con un demonio, cállate o no respondo – Jean comenzó a agitarse también, sin embargo una parte suya estaba reaccionando de una manera para nada digna. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él?

-Ahí estás de nuevo amenazando, ¿sabes qué? No te tengo miedo imbécil, no eres más que un maldito cobarde – Eren lo desafió con esos ojos fieros tan característicos en él, como si esperara que el aludido por fin le diese un golpe o lo empujara del vehículo aun en movimiento.

Kirschtein pudo haber hecho muchas cosas para silenciar al castaño, pudo haberlo ignorado hasta que éste se cansara o simplemente lanzarle algún comentario mordaz que el otro no supiera como contestar… ¡Hasta un golpe habría sido razonable a estas alturas! No obstante, en su estado de completa desesperación, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a estacionar al auto en el primer callejón vacío que encontró, soltar su cinturón de seguridad y callar al bastardo de Jaeger con sus propios labios.

Eren ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando, al salir de su estupefacción, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo besado por nada más y nada menos que Jean Kirschtein. Pensó en alejarlo y darle un golpe que hasta sus nietos sentirían, pero sus miembros no reaccionaron, de hecho y en contra de su voluntad, su boca correspondió al rudo asalto, entreabriendo los labios para dale paso a esa lengua intrusa que se estaba presionando contra sus dientes para entrar. Se besaron con violencia, como si su ira simplemente hubiese encontrado una nueva forma de liberarse, por lo que su batalla continuó en esa danza de lenguas y dientes chocando, y no se detuvieron sino hasta que a ambos les faltó aire en sus pulmones.

-Cállate imbécil, no haces más que volverme loco – susurró Jean contra el rostro atónito del muchacho.

Eren se quedó estático en su sitio, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, incrédulo por haber participado, tan gustosamente, de ese contacto tan salvaje. Sentía la cólera recorrer sus venas, pero no era capaz de cobrarle a Jean por su atrevimiento, el beso le había hecho derretir y ahora sentía que sus brazos eran de gelatina – "Maldito seas una y mil veces Armin" – pensó, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el pecho del de ojos miel para empujarlo, sin conseguirlo.

-No juegues conmigo Jean, esto no es gracioso – dijo sin quitar el semblante retador de su rostro.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando Jaeger? – cuestionó el aludido, tomando la mano que se presionaba contra su pecho y llevándola hasta su entrepierna, completamente dura – esto no es un juego, me vuelves completamente loco.

El castaño jadeó al palpar aquella dureza y por un minuto pensó que en cualquier momento iba a despertar en el hospital, porque en realidad, Kirschtein nunca le había besado sino que le golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente y que todo lo demás era parte de un sueño bastante bizarro. Un mordisco en su cuello le hizo entender que estaba equivocado y que de verdad estaba, en un automóvil, siendo tocado de manera indecente por su peor enemigo.

-No sabes cuánto te odio – masculló, soltando su cinturón también y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello otro para volver a unir sus labios con brusquedad.

Sus bocas se unieron erráticamente, mordiendo sin piedad sus labios para lastimarse lo máximo posible. Aun así no se detuvieron, ya no podían ni querían hacerlo. Jean reclinó el asiento e incitó a Eren que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, quien accedió sin miramientos. Acariciaron sus cuerpos entre besos y se deshicieron de sus camisas, arrojándolas a cualquier parte, no les importaba nada más que hacer el contacto de sus pieles más íntimo. El sudor se hizo presente a medida que el deseo iba aumentando y sus miembros dolorosamente erectos se rozaban por debajo de sus pantalones.

A esas alturas, Eren ya no quiso cuestionarse más y comenzó a moverse sobre Jean, como un péndulo tortuosamente delicioso, logrando que sus entrepiernas fuesen estimuladas a pesar de la capa de ropa que aún las cubría.

-Quién diría que el maldito de Jean Kirschtein estaba loco por mí – susurró entre jadeos, sin detener sus movimientos.

Jean gimió con ganas en contestación, el estúpido de Jaeger sabía lo que hacía, pero él no se quedaría atrás, por lo que se incorporó para alcanzar el pecho desnudo del joven el cual recorrió con su lengua, acariciando sus pezones y repartiendo pequeñas lamidas en estos. Sonrió son sorna cuando el castaño se estremeció, gesto que lo alentó a continuar, pero esta vez con menor delicadeza. Chupó hasta que dejó marcas y luego bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón del otro, bajando el cierre para liberar el miembro palpitante y necesitado de Eren. Lo tomó firmemente entre sus manos y lo masajeó hasta recibir escandalosos gemidos como recompensa. El castaño arqueó su espalda y se acomodó, levantando un poco las caderas y permitiéndole a Kirschtein deslizar hasta sus rodillas la ropa que le quedaba.

La masturbación continuó, y gracias a la posición en que quedaron, las manos de Jean pudieron bajar hasta los testículos del otro muchacho, acunándolos y jalándolos levemente. Una mano volvió a subir por la base del pene, hasta llegar a la cabeza y apretar la pequeña hendidura, empapando sus dedos con el preseminal que escurría del ansioso miembro de Eren. Aprovechó el líquido para hacer el trabajo manual más placentero, sin embargo su objetivo estaba un poco más abajo, por lo que poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos hasta perderse entre las suaves nalgas de Eren e introdujo lentamente uno de ellos en su apretado interior.

-Ah… Jean – gimió el castaño al sentirse invadido, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien que su cuerpo se encontraba más sensible de lo habitual.

-Creo que estos ruiditos que haces me agradan más que tus molestos gritos – comentó en tono burlesco, agregando un segundo dedo, simulando el movimiento de unas tijeras para dilatar la estrecha cavidad de Eren.

-Cállate, maldito bastardo – respondió a duras penas, ya que el placer que sentía lo tenía a un paso de desfallecer.

-Incluso en esta situación eres un pendenciero – Jean retiró sus dedos y se bajó el cierre del pantalón para liberar su tremenda erección – voy a hacer algo al respecto –agregó presionando su miembro contra el trasero del otro, introduciéndose lentamente.

-¡Oh… dios, sí! – exclamó Eren obscenamente, sorprendiéndose de lo increíblemente deliciosos que se sentía el pene de Jean en su interior. Era como si toda la ira, todo el odio que le profesaba al de ojos miel, se hubiese transformando en el más puro placer – Ah… maldición, Armin tenía razón – dijo mientras comenzaba a menear sus caderas, cabalgándolo.

-Eren… ¿Qué tiene que ver Armin en todo esto? – preguntó entre gemidos, aguantándose el eyacular con el simple hecho de observar la lujuriosa escena que montaba Jaeger moviéndose frenéticamente sobre él.

-Yo deseaba esto. Ah… siempre deseé hacer esto contigo – confesó al tiempo que su próstata era golpeada y un hijo de saliva se escurría por sus labios – ¡Ah! Ahí, justo ahí, me encanta.

-Yo también, también te deseaba imbécil – reconoció Jean apretando las caderas de Eren para hacer las estocadas más profundas, lo cual hizo que las paredes anales del otro se estrecharan deliciosamente – maldición, eres malditamente perfecto.

-Jean, voy… voy a - Eren no concluyó sus palabras y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el orgasmo, uno de los más intensos de su vida, el cual llegó con el nombre de Jean en sus labios.

El otro muchacho siguió embistiendo el cuerpo exhausto del castaño hasta que alcanzó el clímax, el cual le hizo ver estrellas y lanzar un aullido de placer, para luego vaciarse por completo dentro del cálido interior de su amante.

Eren se abrazó a Jean luego de sentir aquel líquido llenar sus entrañas, juntando sus frentes para después compartir un último beso, deseoso y hambriento.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste? – preguntó Eren, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos - ¿estás loco por mí?

-No me malinterpretes Jaeger, no dije precisamente eso – el joven levantó las caderas del castaño y ahogó un gemido cuando vio cómo su pene flácido abandonaba el interior de éste y su semen comenzaba a escurrir por sus muslo.

-No te hagas el desentendido, Kirschtein, ahora que ya sé que deseabas esto tanto como yo – Eren sonrió con suficiencia al tiempo posaba una de sus manos sobre el sexo del aludido, acariciándolo lentamente – reconócelo y te dejaré volver a hacerlo – agregó en un murmullo contra su oído.

Jean suspiró derrotado y sonrió.

-Tú ganas Jaeger, estoy loco por ti… imbécil.

-Yo estoy loco por ti, bastardo.

-o-

En casa de Armin, un preocupado Marco llamaba insistentemente a su amigo al celular, ya poco tiempo faltaba para que la fiesta diera inicio y éste aun no aparecía con los bebestibles, además de que por la hora que había partido a hacer las compras, ya debería haber regresado hace un rato.

-¿Crees que les haya pasado algo? – preguntó al rubio dueño de casa cuando nuevamente fue enviado al buzón de voz.

-No lo creo, lo más probable es que hayan tenido algún tipo de retraso – respondió, curvando una pequeña y pícara sonrisa.

-¿Retraso? – Marco simplemente no podía imaginar el sufrimiento de su amigo si se veía obligado a pasar más tiempo del necesario junto con Eren – espero no lo esté pasando muy mal.

-Lo dudo mucho – replicó el otro, soltando una carcajada.

Marco le miró con desconcierto unos instantes, algo en la forma de ser de su amigo le estaba resultando muy enigmática, como si se hubiese enterado de algo que él no.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – preguntó desconfiado.

-Quien sabe – finalizó Armin con el rostro iluminado, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, dando pequeños saltitos, con la intención de ayudar con las ensaladas.

Fin.

.

.

Ay, este Jeaneren tan sensual que me hace escribir mucho pwp, sé que a muchos ni les gusta la pareja pero a mí se me hace demasiado hot y me provoca a escribir estos oneshot sexosos.

Gracias a aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y sea bienvenida cualquier opinión sobre la historia (¿cuál historia?), eso me haría feliz.

Agradecimientos especiales y como siempre a BloomyLee que siempre me apoya y me ayuda con las locuras que se me ocurren escribir.

Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. ¡Viva el Jean x Eren!

Nos leemos~


End file.
